[unreadable] We will develop a suite of programs aimed at improving K-12 and the general public's understanding of health science advances created by National Institutes of Health funded clinical and basic research in the areas of stem cell biology and regenerative medicine. This project will build on our past success, expanded dissemination, and revitalized multimedia presentation technology now available in interactive planetarium spaces across the country. We establish a unique partnership in scientific, medical and ethics education, bringing together researchers and medical experts, clinicians, science center experts, multi-media film industry leaders, ethicists, students and educators representing all levels. The Pittsburgh Tissue Engineering Initiative and the McGowan Institute for Regenerative Medicine catalyze the project. The Pittsburgh Tissue Engineering Initiative is a non-profit organization dedicated to the promotion of tissue engineering and its application to improving people's lives. The McGowan Institute for Regenerative Medicine, a partnership between the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine and the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center, is focused on the vast potential of tissue engineering and other techniques aimed at repairing damaged or diseased tissues and organs. The main goals of our project fall into three categories: (1) EDUCATION: To communicate scientific information about the excitement and importance of stem cell research and regenerative medicine approaches to human healing. The films will use engaging interactive demonstrations and rich 3D graphics to illustrate tissue/cellular function and medical remedies for disease and disability. (2) INNOVATION: To enhance the educational experience. We create immersive visual experiences by projecting high-definition video over the entire planetarium dome ('all dome' video). An 'all dome' video development laboratory on our campus will be used to create and test show content with focus groups, consultants and test audiences. (3) DISSEMINATION: To insure national distribution to planetarium nationwide and other appropriate venues. The shows will be made available to planetariums that have 'all dome' projection systems. The digital, high-definition video will be re-edited for presentation in other formats, increasing our distribution potential. Portable domes with 'all dome' projection systems are now available and create the opportunity to engage rural communities not usually served by metropolitan science centers. Our show will be fully compatible with the portable dome systems. An ADVISORY COMMITTEE will provide oversight and guidance. INDEPENDENT EVALUATORS will contribute formative and summative evaluations for each film produced. The expected outcome will be the development of an exciting immersive visual educational tool presenting accurate and specific content on important biomedical advances made accessible to young people and the public at-large. [unreadable] [unreadable]